11th Generation
by Kisuke17Night
Summary: Just like the title says, the 11th Vongola Generation, all the kids of the 10th gen and how they grew up. Multiple pairing and full summery inside. BACK FROM THE DEAD!
1. Full Summery

Full Summery:

Tsuna has become the 10th Vongola Boss, married Kyoko, and has a son named Giotto Sawada. Kyoko died five years after he was born, and now the 10th generation is pitching in to help raise the next leader of the Vongola. But that's not all there is also every one else's kids, the Vongola 11th generation to raise as well. The Varia claim they will now only follow the 11th since 9th is dead, Gokudera is the private tutor to everyone's kids, Yamamoto is a pro baseball player, Ryohei is a boxing champ. And Lambo and I-Pin are engaged. Ryohei and Hana are married, Hibari, Mukuro, Chrome, Yamamoto, Ken, Chikusa, Gokudera, and Dino are all single. No one in the Varia are married, and the Arcobaleno curse is broken and they are now somewhere around the age of 20, not completely sure. Bianchi, and Reborn are married, Colonnelle and Lal are together, while the others aren't seeing anyone. Let the fun begin then shall we.

List of kids:

Tsuna and Kyoko(Dead)- Giotto Sawada age 5, male, honey brown hair, and amber eyes.

Gokudera and unknown woman- Katsuro Gokudera age 6, male, brown hair, and green eyes.

Ryohei and Hana- Mio Sasagawa age 8, female, white hair, black eyes.

Xanxus- Yuki Vongola age 10, female, black hair, and black eyes. Adopted.

Reborn and Bianchi- Clara age 3, female, red hair, and brown eyes.


	2. Eyes on Fire

_Chapter 1 of 11th__ Generation, I hope you like it! Warning this one is a bit sappy, but it gets funnier later on. Every chapter was insipid by a different song, this one was Eyes on Fire by Blue Foundation. R.R.E._

It was a day that embodied every Vongola Guardian, the weather was a raging storm, with pouring rain, and angry purple clouds, mist covering the area, and lightning breaking the sky with claps of thunder in its follow. The sun was hidden behind the strong storm, being shielded as it and the sky leaned on each other for support on this day. Every person the Vongola 10th generation had ever encountered was there, in the ugly weather, all wearing black suits. All having the same grim expression as the coffin was lowered into the ground slowly. And even after the coffin laid under six feet of packed dirt, and other guest had already left, only the members of the Trin-set, and the Varia remained. All hovering around the grave of the pervious Mare Sky Ring barer, Kyoko Sasagawa Sawada. Tsuna's mother had already taken any of the children who's parents had stayed behind, leaving it to be, Tsuna his Guardians, Dino, and Romario, the Varia, all the Arcobaleno, and all of Kyoko's Mare Guardians. Hana for Rain, Bianchi for Storm, Haru of Sun, Chrome, who was replaced in the Vongola by Mukuro outside of prison was, Mist, I-Pin for Lightning, and Futa the only male for Cloud. These were the strongest people on the Mafia world, and none of them seemed to have the strength to leave the grave. None of them shed tears, because their were non left by now, everyone who was going to cry had, and that was that. In their world people died all the time, this one just happened to be a little closer to the heart, but like with all the other funerals the Boss' and their Guardians we composed enough not to cry in front of the others. No one wanted to leave Tsuna there all alone, but the weather was getting worse by the second, and it was starting to make some of them worried. Then when no one knew what to say, or do for their 10th Vongola Boss, an unexpected person stepped forward. Xanxus walked up to stand next to Tsuna, and looked down at the ground to Kyoko's headstone, he mentally apologized to the dead Mare girl for what he was about to do. He was going to make his cousin snap out of it and the only way he knew how was with violence. Which was something the girl had hated reverently, and often scolded Xanxus for his actions. She was defiantly a girl of guts, one who he for an odd reason had respected for such courage, to be able to stand up to him. Once he was done apologizing to the girl he lifted his head, eyes hardened with anger directed at Tsunayoshi. Tsuna sensed Xanxus glaring at him, and numbly looked up at the taller man. Tsuna had grown and now he wasn't much shorter than the cousin he had once feared, but now worked with. As soon as his emotionless eyes met with Xanxus's burning ones he should have seen it coming. The harsh punch, that Tsuna later noted wasn't full strength for Xanxus, connected squarely with his face. Sending the unsuspecting victim of the hit, to fly to the floor.

"Get up Scum."

Xanxus hadn't called him that in many years now, that was a shock to most of the people there. On instinct most of Tsuna's Guardians were going to defend their Boss, but Hibari, Mukuro and Reborn told them to back off. The three of them knew Xanxus had some kind of plan. Tsuna was shell shocked on the ground holding his left cheek, looking up at Xanxus with disbelief.

"Don't give me that pathetic look."

Xanxus growled out at him, he wasn't even acting, just looking at his cousin in such a weak state pissed him off. Tsuna's initial shock wore off, and was almost instantly replaced by his own anger. He stood up glaring at Xanxus, and Xanxus almost smirked to himself, at least he had drawn an emotion out of him. For the past two days the 10th Boss had been in a state of walking coma, not showing any emotion, not eating, or sleeping, it was such a weak display.

"What the hell is wrong with you Xanxus?"

Ah now he was getting another reaction that had been missing in the Vongola's life, speaking. This time he did smirk, damn was he good at this.

"You come here looking like a zombie scum, and ask me what my problem is. Its you with the problem."

Xanxus could hear Gokudera, and Yamamoto fighting with the other three to be able to help their Boss. Xanxus shot Squalo a look, and he moved to join, Mukuro and Reborn in calming the Strom and Rain Vongola Guardians.

"Of course I have a problem!"

Tsuna yelled, as tears welled in his eyes. They didn't look like tears of sadness or anger though, it was as if he was in too much pain to hold them back. And if he was feeling anything like Xanxus had when his adopted father died 10 years prior he knew that Tsuna probably was. There was a big difference in the two of them though, Xanxus was used to pain and therefore hid his much better. But he knew that the only way that Tsuna was going to get better would be to make his spill it all out. Squalo had done the same to him, enraging him to the point of breaking, he had destroyed most of the Varia Mansion, and surrounding area. But when it was all done with, he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of him. Xanxus just continued to glare at Tsuna, who's tears had already stared to flow down his face. It was something Reborn in a different situation would have picked on him for, but not now, because like everyone else he was worried about the Vongola Boss.

"Yeah, I know you do."

That was all that Xanxus said be for dropping his glare, and walking away from Tsuna who was crying even harder. With that Xanxus motioned for his men to follow him, as they all left. The Mare Guardians followed the Varia, feeling uncomfortable around the broken man, not knowing how to comfort him further. Most were just satisfied that he was even crying again, since he hadn't showed a spec of emotion since the day Kyoko died. The only ones remaining with the Vongola Boss were his own Guardians, and the Arcobaleno. Lambo and Ryohei walked over to Tsuna each standing on one side of him crying themselves. Gokudera walked up to them and stood to the right of Tsuna between him and Ryohei, while Yamamoto took the left, to stand between Tsuna and Lambo. Mukuro who had accepted the Vongola as his family already, stood on the other side of Lambo, while Hibari stood next to Ryohei. And with that the seven Vongola Ring Guardians took their leave, while the weather raged on.

Vongola Mansion:

Giotto POV:

I keep asking grandma Sawada when mama is coming back, but she only looks at me with a sad smile and never answers. And dad is gone too, he hasn't come back yet, I know he said we wont be seeing mama anymore, but I didn't know that meant him either.

"11th what are you doing?"

I looked up and smiled at my best friend Katsuro, he was Uncle Gokudera's son, and a year older than me. Just like Uncle Gokudera called Dad 10th, Katsuro called me 11th, I thought it was cool, I want to be just like Dad. Uncle Xanxus said I look a lot like him, and that always makes me happy.

"Waiting for Dad to come back."

I was sitting in the window that looked out to the driveway of the Vongola Mansion waiting for the car to bring Dad home. It was storming outside really badly, and even though I knew Uncle Gokudera was supposed to be the storm this one still scared me a little, not a lot I swear! Just enough to make me want to be held by Dad and listen to him tell me I have nothing to be afraid of. Or have Mama make me something yummy to eat so I wouldn't notice the storm, but everyone said Mama wasn't coming back. I cried a lot when they first told me about it, but my cousin Yuki told me men don't cry, only crybabies do. And I'm not a crybaby, I'm the 11th Vongola Boss, and Uncle Xanxus said I was going to be a great leader. He even smiled! Now that was rare.

"Hey Katsuro I guess now neither of us will have a Mama now right?"

I asked him quietly, and he sat next to me, looking out the window, he always did like the storms more than me. I saw him nod, and knew he didn't like talking about his Mama, she gave him to Uncle Gokudera and disappeared. I hated Katsuro's Mama, she was mean, but my Mama left me too, so what does that mean? my eyes started watering, and I saw Katsuro with a panicked expression on his face.

"Hey 11th, don't cry, not having a Mama isn't that bad, I love my Papa too much anyway, I cant love a Mama too."

I always cried for Katsuro, because he never cried, he only got really quiet, which was very not Katsuro like. But this time I wasn't crying for him, I was crying for me.

"My Mama left me too, didn't she?"

I cried out sounding like the crybaby I claimed I wasn't. just then the door opened and in walked Dad. He had all of my Uncles with him, and I didn't greet him because I was crying so much already. I wanted my Mama, I wanted to eat some of her snacks, and have a meal made by her and Aunt Haru. I cried more, when I was picked up, I didn't know who picked me up, but I buried my face into their shoulder either way. It was Dad I could tell by the smell, he always smelt different right now it was, like the woods, and rain form outside, only Dad could make scents travel like that. Because Uncle Gokudera smelt like gunpowder and a library, and Uncle Takashi smelled like leather, and sweat, while Uncle Ryohei almost always smelt like sweat. Uncle Hibari smelt like blood, and it was scary but he was really nice to me, and Uncle Mukuro smelled like water, like someone just out of a bath. I knew what they smelt like because I was always with them, and I had a bad habit of falling asleep in funny places. I would be awoken by someone picking me up to take me to my room, it was usually one of them. I liked Uncle Lambo's scent most because he always smelt like candy, but he didn't spend a lot of time at the mansion. I felt Dad rubbing my back, and calmed down a bit, just enough to stop making funny noises, but the tears and snot still ran freely from my face. And for a moment I was worried about Dads suit, he always wore suits, and this one was really fancy. The thought faded as I got sleepy, I was really sleepy, I had been keeping an eye on Dad since Mama left us, he had been very sad. I sleepily looked up at Dad, and he smiled down at me, it wasn't his usual smile this one was a lot smaller, but to me it was nice. He hadn't smiled at me in a few days now, and I smiled back through my tears falling asleep almost instantly.

End Giotto POV-

Tsuna was horrified by himself, how could he leave his son like that? How stupid was he, Kyoko would have skinned him alive had she seen the way he was ignoring the child for the past two days. His son was crying when he walked into the entrance room, he was there sitting at the window with Katsuro crying. Katsuro looked distressed, because just like Gokudera he didn't deal with others emotions very well, especially the more delicate ones. That was Ryohei's department, he was the best when cheering people, well him and Tsuna.

Tsuna held his crying son, as the boy slowly started to stop crying, his Guardians hadn't left his side yet, and he was grateful. He needed them right now, he needed to be guarded from the raging emotions inside him, and having them so close felt like they were doing just that. Gokudera put his hand on Tsuna's shoulder, and Tsuna looked up at him, he had never been able to grow taller than any of them. Gokudera held his arms out to take Giotto from him, and he shook his head no to him, but gave him a small smile anyway. And Gokudera practically beamed, because 10th had smiled, it was the best thing ever! Non of them expected for Tsuna to smile so soon, but here he was passing out smiles, even if they weren't full blown one. Seeing the goofy grin on Gokudera's face made Tsuna smile a little bigger. In the end it was Reborn who took Giotto form Tsuna, knowing that both were extremely tired. Tsuna walked to the sitting area out looking the windows Giotto had just been sitting in, and sat right in the middle. The others staying in the same places came and sat around him, and for what felt like and probably was hours, sat there in silence watching the storm rage on. It wasn't until Tsuna's mother Nana Sawada came in and told them to eat, did any of them move. And when they did none of them got up to eat, they all left to be alone or with someone else for a while. They all needed to clear their heads for a little bit.

_So any comments are welcome, I hope you liked it!_


	3. Broken Heart

_This is chapter 2, its going to have a lot of different POV's so I'll be sure to keep it simple. Broken Heart by Falling Up was the inspiration for this chapter._

As Tsuna and his Guardians all went to their separate rooms, some taking their kids with them, the food went untouched. And doors were closed, the huge mansion eerily quiet.

Tsuna's POV:

I went to my room, feeling numb, and empty without my Guardians around. It was odd how much I had come to rely on them in the past years. So much has changed since I was a middle school kid, denying any claim to being a mafia boss. I smirked at myself, yeah that was way off the mark. Here I was ruling the biggest Mafia Family in maybe the world, and I was alone. I never thought Kyoko would actually marry me when she did, I was the happiest person alive, and when Giotto was born, our happiness only increased. A happiness that only lasted five years, years that seemed endless when they were their, and now seem too short that their gone. I sat carefully on my bed, trying not to disturb Giotto who had cried himself to sleep. That's not how a child should fall asleep. I was glad Giotto wasn't like Lambo though.

This all started when Lambo was five, and now here was my own son, five years old. It was laughable, the irony of this situation. Giotto mumbled something in his sleep, and a tear streamed down his face. My poor baby, he wouldn't have Kyoko, he wouldn't even remember much about her. I don't know how I would have survived my life without my mom around, but then again I didn't always have my dad around. That is one thing I will make sure of, I will always be here for him. I laid down next to him, on the huge bed, that Kyoko had once insisted was too large. My excuse was it was so big we would have to sleep closer together for comfort. Now that she was gone there was way too much room, the bed only made me feel all the more alone. I couldn't do this, sleep was something that had evaded me since she had died. It just wasn't an option. I just laid there, staring at the ceiling, and trying not to remember how she used to smile at me when I had a difficult day. I could really use one of those smiles right about now.

"Dad?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin, I had forgot Giotto was laying there. How long had I been laying next to him? I glanced over to the nightstand clock, and saw I had been in the room for two hours and hadn't even realized it. I rolled over onto my side to look at Giotto.

"Hey."

He smiled at me, a sleepy little smile, that made me feel all the more better.

"I'm hungry, is it dinner time?"

When I had come to my room, they had said dinner was ready, but there should still be some left. There was always food around, always someone in the kitchen, cooking something yummy.

"No its not dinner time, but there's always food."

I tried to smile, but it didn't quiet make it. And Giotto just smiled wider at me, we could get through this, as long as he smiled for me.

Yamamoto's POV:

My room was dark, I hate the dark. All my curtains were pulled closed, and the storm outside was almost a hurricane. This was not my day, I couldn't even force a smile, it just felt so not worth it. My dad dying was hard, but watching Tsuna, and then Giotto, it just really hit me hard. I was an adult when my dad died, and my mom died when I was too young to remember her, so it seemed easier somehow. No this isn't how I should be feeling for Tsuna and the kid, I have to wash it away, I have to be the Rain I was. I had to be here.

With this final thought my stomach growled, and I laughed. I laughed like I hadn't in the past few day, just like I hadn't eaten all day. That wasn't like me, I was a human vacuum food was a natural thing for me. Still not quiet feeling better, even after laughing, I left my room. I had been in there for too long anyway, and headed to the kitchen. I was starving and needed food, maybe it would help me get back to my old self. When I got to the kitchen I was pleasantly surprised to find Tsuna, Haru and Giotto sitting at the table. I waved when Tsuna saw me, and he tried to smile, I know he did. I could tell, but it looked like the smile of a soldier who was telling his friend he didn't mind losing a leg. But the smile told me he minded and hurt more than anyone else ever would. And this fact made me freeze in the doorway. I couldn't even enter the move, I was so sad for them.

I wanted to say something, smile, tell them it was okay, but it wouldn't come out. I couldn't even make my face move. Frozen, completely frozen, or at least I was. A Storm hit though, yeah the back of my head, with a hand covered in heavy rings. If my skull was any one else's they it would have cracked. But I was used to these Storm hits, if you had been getting hit by it since you were fourteen you created immunity to it. Except this time.

"Ow!"

I exclaimed as Gokudera walked by me, like he hadn't just attempted to shatter my head with all the hardware on his hands.

"Baseball Freak."

Was all he said to me, low and for only my ears. He hadn't called me that in a few years, and now days when he did it was because I was doing something retarded.

"Good evening 10th, 11th."

He said as he ruffled Giotto's hair. Then I saw, what I called Chibi-Gokudera, a.k.a. Katsuro, walk by. He really was a Chibi-Gokudera, he looked just like him with brown hair, and acted just like him. This made me smile, just how much they were alike.

"Oh Gokudera, and Chibisuke. Hey Tsuna, Haru."

They both nodded at me, as Chibi sat next to Giotto, and Haru got food for the three of us. Gokudera sat next to Tsuna, and glared at me, telling me to sit down and stop being an idiot. So I did, I sat on the other side of Tsuna, and Chibi chose that moment to show his outrage at my pet name for him.

"Oi, oi, your not supposed to call me Chibi! I'm 11th's right hand man I'm important!"

I laughed at him, he sounded just like Dera used to.

"Right, right. You two will rule this place, with five other people. Just like us."

Katsuro smiled big at this, and Giotto nearly choked on his spaghetti.

"What? No, no, no Dad and you guys are the Boss, not us. No never!"

He sounded panicky, and I laughed again. Watching these two was like a blast from the past.

"Stop picking on them Yamamoto."

It was Gokudera, and he was using his I'm the right hand voice. The one he used when us Guardians had been fighting, and he had to stop us. He usually used it on Mukuro and Hibari though, those two would fight for no reason, I think they did it out of sheer boredom most of the time. I smiled at him, and then at Haru as she placed a plate of spaghetti in front of me.

"Thanks Haru."

She didn't smile back, but nodded, and I understood. She couldn't smile again just yet, her best friend died, and it hurt. We all hurt, but it was in my nature to be happy when I needed to be. For now I would act the same, as if nothing had happened, and hoped my family would be able to smile with me again.

Mio's POV:

Mom, and Dad are sad, I'm sad too, Aunt Kyoko was buried today. She was so nice to me, and everyone, I'll miss her. But I don't like seeing Dad like this, he's so sad, and no matter what Mom and I do he just looks strange. Dad is always bright and happy, smiling, and, training, showing me or any of the other kids a new move. I want to be just like him. Its up to me to cheer him up, because Mom is still really sad herself.

So I sat on Dad's lap, and he looked down at me with those dark, sad eyes, and I felt sad too. I shook off the sad feeling, and smiled up at him. It was my best smile, the one I gave Giotto when he would fall and scrape his knee, if Katsuro wasn't around. It was his job to take care of Giotto, so he said, so most of us let him. Dad hugged me, and I smiled more, as I felt my little body being squeezed by Dad's stronger one. I laughed, and he let me go.

"Hey Dad, can you show me that awesome move from last week, again?"

I put my hands up in fist like he showed me, and punched him in the arm, hurting my own hand in the process.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

My hand was reddish, and I hadn't even hit him hard, its just because Dad is like nothing but muscle.

"Are you okay Mio!"

He sounded like he usually does, and I smiled up at him.

"Ah sort of, what's your arm made of?"

He flexed his arm, showing it to me.

"Nothing but muscle, from all my training!"

I laughed at him, and I heard Mom laughing too, Dad only smiled, but it was a start.


	4. One Week Later

_Okay I was ticked that they didn't update a manga I like this week, so I thought I should give my awesome fan something to read instead. This chapter is inspired by Lean on me from Manafest. If you love this fic leave a comment! They make me happy, and write more, and faster. R.R.E!_

It had been a week since Kyoko's death, and life was starting to get back to normal. Well as normal as 20 very different people all living in one place can be. It was a almost normal day, with the usual sounds of well the Mansion.

CLASH!

The sound resounded throughout the whole place, and Giotto ran towards the sound. It was bound to be of entertainment to his boredom, and as he ran down the hall he passed up Katsuro. Giotto skidded to a stop, and fell over his own momentum.

"11th! Are you okay?"

"Heh ah, yeah I just you know."

He laughed for a few seconds then remembered why he had been running in the first place.

"Oh yeah! Come on I heard a really loud sound, its got to be something fun to see."

Katsuro was still a bit concerned but shrugged it off as his Boss being clumsy.

"Okay, but be careful. Here I'll help you up."

Katsuro smiled and held his hand out to Giotto who took it without a second thought.

"Alright, it came from this way."

Giotto took off running again, and Katsuro ran after him, a bit panicked.

"Wait up 11th!"

He yelled out as he caught up to him.

"Sssh."

Giotto had stopped behind a door leading to a courtyard. He was crouched down, and Katsuro followed suit, peering over Giotto's shoulder to see what they were hiding from. It was Hibari, and Mukuro, they were at it again. Fighting like they wanted to kill each other. And Katsuro couldn't help laughing to himself, if his dad saw this he would be yelling at them to cut it out.

"Look, look I told ya so!"

Giotto whispered excitedly, as he watched the fight. Katsuro nodded, and leaned over more for a closer look. Hibari had gone in to hit Mukuro who blocked with his trident, and both children were in awe. They loved watching them fight, the two of them would sit there waiting to see who would win that day.

"Aw 11th it looks like we're a little late, look at'em."

He pointed out all the cuts and bruises already on the two Guardians.

"Yeah, come on lets get a closer look."

Giotto walked out to the courtyard, and Katsuro wanted to stop him, but he wanted to see the end of the fight too. And the fighters were moving farther away from the center where they had been when the two of the arrived.

"Wow, so cool!"

Giotto was grinning from ear to ear as a watched, Katsuro came to stand next to him, watching as well. Mukuro had Hibari backed up to a tree, his trident a tiny milliliter away from his throat.

"Oh bad idea."

Katsuro said out loud, and Giotto nodded hyperlly in agreement.

"Yup bad, bad. Uncle Hibari's going to win this one for sure now."

They shook their heads in unison, sitting down to see how it all panned out. Just as they thought, Hibari broke out of the situation by kicking Mukuro in the stomach. Making Mukuro back away as he clutched his stomach.

"Ouch! I have to make sure to tell Aunt Chrome about that."

Giotto grabbed his stomach in sympathy for the Mist Guardian, and Katsuro nodded.

"Yeah, he'll ignore it and it might be worse than he thinks."

"I know! Member when Uncle Hibari broke his arm, and used it for like a week before he noticed it was broke."

Giotto chipped into Katsuro's statement. They both grew quiet as Hibari knocked Mukuro down, and was about to smash his face in. Katsuro should have seen it coming, but was too late to stop Giotto. Who ran out to stop Hibari from permanently rearranging Mukuro's face. Katsuro ran after him, but wasn't fast enough, as Giotto jumped up and swung on Hibari's raised arm. Hibari looked down at Giotto on his arm.

"What do you think you are doing little herbivore?"

He questioned, not attempting to remove the small child who was dangling off of his arm. Katsuro had reached them by this time, and tried not to freak out.

"Ah Hibari it seems out audience didn't wish to see a bad ending."

Mukuro said as he sat up slowly, and patted Katsuro on the head.

"Need to be faster next time."

He said smiling at him. Katsuro nodded in all seriousness.

"Ah Katsuro! I'm sorry I left you over there all by yourself."

Giotto was still hanging off of Hibari, who had straightened up from how he was going to attack.

"Are you going to release me now?"

He asked looking at Giotto, and then Giotto looked down. He didn't like heights, and when he had grabbed Hibari's arm it was a lot closer to the ground then it was now. Giotto gripped onto Hibari's arm tighter, and shook his head vigorously.

"Ah no, no I cant get down! The ground is too far away from me."

Giotto looked up at Hibari with wide yes.

"Please don't drop me from way up here. I'll die!"

Hibari sighed.

"Annoying."

Was all he said as he walked towards the mansion. Giotto looked over to Katsuro and Mukuro, and smiled nervously.

"Um Katsuro make sure Uncle Mukuro gets his tummy checked."

"Yes 11th!"

Katsuro yelled back. And turned to look at Mukuro who was still sitting on the ground next to him. He was smiling watching as Hibari walked off with Giotto dangling form his arm. Katsuro poked him in the arm, and he looked up at the six year old, smile changing from amused to curious.

"Come on, me and 11th say Hibari hit you really, really hard in the stomach, and he wants to make sure your not broke anywhere."

Mukuro tried not to laugh at how official Katsuro was trying to sound, but he couldn't help it. Katsuro kicked him as hard as he could in the leg, but it wasn't much, and only made Mukuro laugh more.

"Fine! Be broke!"

Katsuro was about to stomp away when he remembered that Giotto had told him to make sure Mukuro got checked. He growled quietly to himself, turning back around to face the older man, who was standing up. An idea hit me, and he smiled wickedly to himself, then up at Mukuro.

"Come on Mister Mukuro, 11th said I had to make sure your not broke."

The look on the small child's face made Mukuro suspicious, but he let himself be pulled along by Katsuro anyway. Katsuro had grabbed his sleeve, and headed for the Mansion, but turned to the Library instead of the Mist Wing.

"Wait a moment, Katsuro?"

Mukuro asked in a concerned tone, and Katsuro nearly laughed, as they entered the Library, and he spotted who he was looking for.

"Hi Dad!"

He yelled out happily, pulling Mukuro behind him, as he walked over to Gokudera. He was sitting at his desk going over some papers, and smiled at Katsuro when he saw him. And then glared at Mukuro who was being dragged by the small Katsuro.

"What brings you two here?"

Gokudera asked seriously.

"Mukuro and Hibari were fighting again, and 11th and I were watching. We saw Mukuro get hit in the belly really hardly, and 11th wants to make sure he's not broke."

By the time Katsuro was done explaining, Gokudera was glaring at Mukuro who only smiled nervously at him. He was so screw.

"I see. So where are Hibari and Giotto?"

He question was directed at Mukuro, and Katsuro knew this.

"The small Vongola had stopped Hibari's last attack, and was hanging off of his arm. When Kyoya stood up he was frightened and wouldn't let go. I'm guessing he took the young one to Tsunayoshi."

Mukuro shrugged carelessly, and Gokudera simply nodded. He could accept that answer. Katsuro figured the adults were done talking, but need to be reminded why he and Mukuro were there.

"Right so."

He jabbed his finger into the spot where Mukuro got hit, and smiled a bit when he saw Mukuro flinch slightly.

"Sure, sure. Come on Mukuro if 11th said so I have to check."

Mukuro sighed.

"I assure you it is but a bruise."

But Gokudera wouldn't hear of it.

"Show me, now Mukuro."

Mukuro knew that voice, and also knew he was already doomed. He didn't want to dig his own grave so he rolled his shirt up to show the nasty, already bruising injury. Katsuro leaned in with Gokudera, while Gokudera poked at it gently, checking for internal bleeding.

"So, so is he broke, id he broke?"

Katsuro asked. Gokudera shook his head.

"No, like he said just bruising."

They both backed away from the wound, and Mukuro let his shirt fall to cover it once again.

"See I can evaluate my own injuries."

Gokudera snorted.

"Right, that's why last time you broke your foot, and walked around on it for three days."

He looked up into Mukuro's eyes.

"I swear you and Hibari, were Guardians, not rivals. The two of you need to learn limits to these sparring matches of yours."

Mukuro smiled.

"We have limitations. Sometimes we cant use weapons, or rings, or our elements."

Gokudera stood up and smacked Mukuro on the shoulder.

"Not what I meant."

He noticed Mukuro's tension when he hit him, and glared at the pineapple."Roll up you sleeve Mukuro."

It was an order, and he followed it begrudgingly.

"I knew it , your damn arm is dislocated. How do you not notice these things? Can evaluate things for yourself, che. Some evaluating skills you got."

When he finished scolding him, Gokudera snapped Mukuro's arm back into place, and Mukuro glared at him.

"Perhaps you can warn me next time."

"Hurts less when you don't know its coming."

Katsuro nodded, that's how he was too, with shots and stuff.

"Katsuro."

"Yes Dad?"

He asked after being shaken from his thoughts.

"Go make sure that 11th is okay."

Katsuro looked up at him with a very serious stare, and nodded determinedly.

"Right! See you later Dad!"

He yelled as he ran off to find Hibari and Giotto, or one of them.

_So there it is, this has got to be the longest chapter I've ever done. Hope you liked it, and don't forget to comment!_


	5. Shooting Stars

_Here's chapter 4. I got the idea of it from listening to that song airplanes, by B.O.B! hope you like R.R.E.!_

By the time Hibari located Tsuna it was getting dark outside. He had found the tenth Boss in the back sun room, that was lit up by millions of tiny stars, and the full moon. He looked horrible, but much better than he had a week ago. It was strange for Hibari to actually worry about people, but the few that lived in the mansion were and he begrudged admitted, were his friends. He nearly smashed the wall in just thinking about that. Shaking it off Hibari walked into the room, with Giotto still on his arm.

"Dad!"

He yelled, and swung back and forth excitedly.

Tsuna turned around, and smiled weakly at them, and raised a questioning eyebrow at Hibari, who only sighed.

"Hey Giotto, Hibari. What are you two doing?"

He was trying not to laugh, knowing it would be a bad a idea with Hibari around.

"I'm stuck!"

Giotto complained, before Hibari could even begin to explain.

"Uncle Hibari is too tall, and I was trying to save Uncle Mukuro, and, and ah help!"

Tsuna gave up and laughed. Walking over to the both of them, and grabbed Giotto.

"Seems like something Gokudera would be mad about."

Hibari resisted the urge to shiver at the mention of the Storm Guardian. He could be quite frightening when it came to getting on their cases, especially when it came to his matches with Mukuro. He decided he would avoid the Italian, and moved to lay on one of the plush sofa's in the room.

Tsuna was listening to Giotto's extended version of the fight Hibari had with Mukuro, when Katsuro ran down the hall to them.

"11th!"

He was yelling, and when he spotted them, he sped up, coming to a sliding stop in front of them.

"Ah I'm glad I found you. Dad said for me to make sure you were okay. Oh hi 10th!"

The last part was an after thought to his conversation with Giotto. Giotto laughed, and started walking with Katsuro as he continued to ramble on. Tsuna was completely forgotten, and left standing there, an off kind of smile on his face. After the two small children were out of sight, he turned back to the star filled room. That's when he noticed Hibari laying on one of the sofa's. He was using his arms as a pillow, and for a moment he looked the way he did back in Middle School, when he would sleep on the school roof.

Tsuna felt a pain of sadness at the thought of middle school, the place where he met everyone. Where he met Kyoko. Trying his best to tell himself it was okay, Tsuna walked back into the room. He sat on a comfortable chair, leaned his head back, and watched the night sky in silence.

Hibari said nothing, he knew. Somehow, someway he always knew. Back when he first met the group of Herbivores, he felt this need to crowd with them. It had repulsed him in the begging, and he would beat Tsuna without reason just for being the center of it all. Then later on in the years, as he grew to know, and fight side by side with everyone, he decided they weren't weak. They didn't crowd for protection, but for comfort. Which was why at this moment, when every nerve is screaming to separate from the weak person in the room. Its why he stayed. This person, Tsuna didn't need to be protected, and he wouldn't slow Hibari down in a fight, no. He was there with Hibari for comfort, even if he wasn't asking for it.

So Hibari would be there, and like Tsuna wouldn't say anything. Well he thought Tsuna wasn't going to say anything. That is until a blinking airplane passed slowly across the sky.

"I wish airplanes were shooting stars."

It was a random statement, and Hibari tried to ignore it. But it was so confusing, he just had to ask.

"Why? It would be pointless."

Tsuna laughed, but there was no joy in it.

"They say if you make a whish on a shooting star it'll come true."

Hibari thought about this in silence, and contemplated the likeliness of his answer. It was impossible for a star to grant whishes. Glancing over to where Tsuna sat, he saw that annoying sad smile. It just didn't suit the usually happy person he had grown to know.

"Its not possible."

Was all he said, making Tsuna laugh once again.

"I guess it is. But I could really use a whish right now."

He said it in a dreamy voice, with longing, and his smile disappeared.

"Whishes will do nothing. If you want something the only way to get it, is by action."

Tsuna nodded, never looking at Hibari, and after several minutes of silence, and Hibari's own mental war. He asked the question.

"What would you whish for?"

It was whispered, as if he didn't want Tsuna to hear it. Though he did, that sad little smile pulling on his lips again, as he answered.

"To go back to when we were all in Nami Middle. Life was so simple back then, simple and happy."

For an hour or so longer the two of them sat in silence. Staring at the stars, and just getting lost in the sky.

**Varia Headquarters:**

Xanxus was sitting at the table in the dinning room, and was waiting. He only waited for one person in the whole world, Yuki. He would never admit it, and no one would ever point it out, but she mattered a lot to him. Almost enough for him to even call it love. She was his daughter, even if it wasn't by blood. She had a sky class flame, and excelled in anything they taught her. Worthy of ruling the Varia when Xanxus was done.

"I'm here!"

She stated happily, and sat down next to Xanxus at the table. He smiled just a little at her, and she grinned back.

"So what are we having today?"

Before he could answer Squalo, and Bel walked in. Or more like fought in. They were arguing about some mission neither of them wanted to go on, but were the only two not already working.

"Hi Squalo, Bel."

Yuki said, as waiters brought out the food. The two of them stopped arguing long enough to greet her, and then were right back at it. Xanxus didn't like eating with all that noise.

"We'll discuss it later. Sit. Eat."

Was all he said. It was a no arguments tone, and both of them obeyed instantly. Just as Xanxus thought he was going to get to eat in peace, Lussuria burst through the doors. Literally.

"Good evening!"

He yelled loudly. Starting another complaint from Squalo.

"Vio! Shut up!"

He was always so loud. Yuki laughed just as Xanxus was going to throw them all out, and eat with only her. He looked over at her, and noticed she was laughing happily at the noisy display. Sighing, Xanxus decided to ignore the scum, and let them entertain Yuki, while he ate. For some reason listening to Yuki laugh made the food taste better than usually.

_Next Chap the Varia visit the Vongola! _


	6. King of the World

_I'm bringing this one back from the dead on request of my younger sister who has for some reason decided she likes it. So this one's for you man hope it's a good one ^_^_

Tsuna was rolling lying in bed not really asleep but still not really awake. He was in that transitioning place of waking up and staying asleep. Well he had been until there was an explosion so huge it shook the house. Tsuna's instincts kicked in as he jumped out of bed, activating his hyper mode in the process.

Tsuna flew down the stairs to the source of the explosion in the training rooms. He found Lambo and Gokudera in the black smoking remains of one of the training rooms. Both looked pretty bad, but Lambo looked like he was in worse shape than Gokudera.

"That's not how it looked last time!"

Gokudera shouted at the teen. Lambo sniffled obviously on the brink of tears as Gokudera walked over to the exhausted teen.

"But I don't know how I did it!"

He whined. Gokudera pulled out a cigarette as he stood over the Lightning Guardian.

"I know that. Cause it wasn't you in the first place it was the twenty five year old you. But I think with the right kind of training we can get you to master it like I saw before."

Gokudera sighed as he ran a hand through his hair then looked over to where Tsuna was standing. He flashed a quick smile to his boss.

"Hey Tenth! Did we wake you up with that last blast?"

He asked sheepishly. Lambo looked over to Tsuna and was instantly jumping over to land on his knees on the floor in front of the Tenth Vongola.

"Oh Boss! Gokudera has been so mean to me!"

He had tears pouring out of his eyes as he gripped Tsuna's pajama pant leg. Tsuna patted Lambo on the head and shook his own.

"What are you two doing down here anyway?"

"Gokudera is trying to teach me how to do something he saw my older self-do when I used the ten year bazooka."

Tsuna looked up to Gokudera who shrugged and looked away from Tsuna's knowing eyes. They both knew Lambo didn't remember the battle for the rings, he was too young. Not to mention critically injured during his fight.

"Do you know how the older me learned that super lightning move?"

Lambo looked up at Tsuna with hopeful eyes. Tsuna hated lying to Lambo but he didn't want to tell him the truth they had learned by going to the future all those years ago.

"No. I can't say I do. He was only there for a few minutes before his time was up and he switched places with you."

Tsuna and Gokudera both knew the reason why that Lambo had become so powerful. It was because all of the other Guardians were dead. Killed by that demented marshmallow head. So the Lambo from that time had to fight to survive, he was hunted by the Millefiore Famiglia for being the last Vongola Guardian. The strongest of them all. The survivor.

"Tsuna?"

Lambo called out to him softly. He looked up at the tenth Vongola with confused eyes that reminded Tsuna that Lambo was still a kid.

"I think that's enough for today Gokudera. We have to get ready for Xanxus and the rest of the Varia later. I'm having a meeting with them and you know how rowdy they like to get."

Gokudera snorted making Tsuna and Lambo smile. They all knew how crazy those guys got.

"Yeah I'm hungry anyway. "

Gokudera moved to stand next Tsuna. He motioned for the Tenth Vongola to leave first and Lambo to stand up. His silent orders were followed by both as they headed out of the training area and back to the house/mansion. Tsuna didn't think he was ever going to get used to thinking of himself as living in a mansion. Let alone living in the Vongola Mansion in Italy. He sighed.

_Maybe it's time to go home for a while._

He stored that thought away to go over later when he had time. Out of habit the three of them went to the kitchen. It was one of the unofficial gathering places in the giant mansion. Sitting at the long bar, Yamamoto was leaned over a bowl of milk and cereal.

"Hey guys."

He greeted with a mouth full of cereal. Gokudera grimaced and headed to the fridge to find something to eat. He started to pull out eggs, bacon, and then Tsuna stopped paying attention to what the Storm Guardian was doing as Giotto walked into the room.

"Morning dad."

He greeted with a sleepy smile as he climbed up the bar stool next to Yamamoto. The baseball player leaned over the bar to get another bowl and served the sleepy kid without a word. Lambo grabbed a bowl of his own and held it out for Yamamoto to do the same for him. The three of them sat there eating their cereal while Gokudera cooked enough food for everyone, and Tsuna watched in dazed happiness. He was glad his family filled the hole he felt at times like this when Kyoko wasn't there.

It made Tsuna think of the years before the Inheritance was forced onto him and his friends followed him to Italy. When it was Yamamoto and Gokudera at his house almost every day eating, hanging, and just being there in general.

He smiled as he sat down next to Giotto who gave him another sleepy smile as he spooned cereal into his mouth. Yamamoto held up a spoonful of his own in Tsuna's direction. A silent offer to Tsuna, asking if he wanted some too. Tsuna shook his head and watched as the borderline OCD Gokudera cooked.

It was always a sight to see when he cooked. All the ingredients lined on the counter, his pots or pans positioned on the stove in size order, and his spatulas or spoons lined up on the left side of him also in size order.

The kitchen was relatively quiet. The only noise being that of the three eating, and Gokudera cooking.

That was how Hibari found the six of them when he too wandered into the kitchen in search of food. Giotto grinned up at the Cloud Guardian as he finished up the last of his cereal.

"Morning Uncle Hibari!"

The young Vongola said cheerfully. Hibari nodded in acknowledgment and then went closer to where Gokudera was working. As he walked past a pan of bacon he reached over and took a strip right out of the pan. Gokudera was lightning fast with turning and executing an attack in the form of the spatual he was using to flip pancakes with. But as usual the Cloud Guardian dodged easily and continued on to the fridge. He opened the door just in time for Gokudera to start yelling.

"Hibari that wasn't even cooked all the way! And it wasn't for you either!"

There was more the silver haired Italian's rant but once again Tsuna was side tracked as he moved down a chair for the recently awoken Katsuro. Yamamoto and Lambo were laughing as Hibari blatantly ignored the fuming Storm Guardian and ate the bacon as he got out orange juice. Katsuro and Giotto were laughing as well, and Tsuna cracked a smile.

Hibari was probably the only person brave enough to even enter the kitchen when Gokudera was cooking. It only made sense that he would see no threat in taking food out of it as well. Tsuna shook his head as the Cloud Guardian sat three chairs away from the rest of the people already sitting at the bar. Gokudera must have given up on chewing Hibari out for his bacon theft because he turned back to the stove.

"Hibari slide down the juice."

Lambo whined. Hibari poured a glass for himself and without warning slid the glass pitcher all the way to the Lightning Guardian. Everyone moved what they had in front of them to clear the path for the breakable container. Lambo caught it with an ease he had perfected over the years. Growing up around so much fighting he was bound to grow out of most of his clumsiness. Besides not only Gokudera but Hibari would both demand more training out of him if he failed to catch something as simple as a pitcher of orange juice.

"Nice."

Ryohei commented as he took a seat next to the teen. Lambo grinned up at the Sun Guardian. Enjoying the praise instead of insult from one of the older Guardians.

"Where's Mio?"

Katsuro asked since the girl was always right behind the Sun Guardian. Ryohei smile a little sadly but changed it to a brighter one almost instantly.

"Hana took Mio to my parents place for a visit. They have wanted to spend more time with her and since the Varia are going to be here later it was perfect timing to the extreme."

Gokudera snorted.

"Yeah her and Yuki tear the place up as bad as Hibari and Mukuro when they start."

Tsuna and Ryohei nodded knowingly.

Ever since they were little the two girls had fought like the Cloud and Mist Vongola Guardians. For some reason none of the adults could figure out. Even Xanxus had been yelled at Yuki one time for the two of them fighting to the point that Yuki broke her arm, and Mio had scrapped most of the skin off her right arm in a fall. He had brought the two of them to Tsuna and Kyoko and demanded they deal with it. Tsuna had wanted to whine but Kyoko had just smiled and nodded as she took the girls aside to talk.

The truce between them had lasted a week and they still hadn't been able to get the girls to cease fire since.

"We never broke a whole wall in out fights."

Mukuro stated as he walked into the kitchen. He headed the same direction Hibari had when he entered and Gokudera threw a knife from the counter at him. The Mist Guardian laughed as he dodged and made a U-turn for the bar. He sat down next to Tsuna with a questioning look. Tsuna motioned to Hibari and then the bacon pan. Mukuro got the message as he glared daggers at the Storm and Cloud Guardian. Both ignored him and he gave up wasting his efforts.

"Chrome has left on some ridiculous Varia related mission and took Ken and Chiksa with her."

"Why didn't you go?"

Hibari asked darkly. Usually the four of them went everywhere together, and Hibari saw those times as sacred. Mukuro didn't answer out loud but met Hibari's eyes with a serious look then looked to the Tenth Vongola sitting next to him. The Cloud Guardian turned away from Mukuro and back to scratching Hibrid's head.

"You know I still got what you meant right?"

Tsuna commented as he filled a glass for himself and Katsuro since Yamamoto didn't reach him and had already gotten some for himself and Giotto.

The room was tense with silence as they avoided the question. Gokudera took that as his cue to start serving out food. Anything to distract the kids from catching on to what they were talking about. No need to get them worried about things they didn't need to worry about. Giotto and Katsuro were blissfully ignorant while Lambo knew all too well what the adults were saying. None of the Guardian's, Lambo included wanted to leave Tsuna alone just yet. The Sky was still broken and hurting and it was up to them to protect him while he was so vulnerable. Even if Tsuna would rather stand in front of them when bullets blaze they all know they would go before anything touched him.

Gokudera sat down next to Mukuro with a plate of his own and was about to start eating when there was a loud knock at the front door. Followed by the sound of the door being kicked open.

"Uncle Xanxus is here."

Giotto said with a little smile.

"VIO! Where are you Tenth brats!"

Within a few seconds all the Guardians, and Tsuna swallowed their food and headed to the entrance to greet the Varia.

Tsuna sighed but smiled. The Varia were loud and annoying but still part of them and Xanxus was already sitting in an elaborate chair in front of the broken front door. Legs crossed at his ankles, and arms crossed around his chest.

Sometimes Tsuna had to wonder how the older Vongola pulled off looking like the King of the world without even trying.

"Scum."

He greeted.

"Scarface."

Mukuro greeted in return. Gokudera snickered and Mukuro smirked. Hibari fought back a smirk of his own as Yamamoto smiled innocently and Ryohei out right laughed. He was the only one who worked with the Varia regularly so it didn't really surprise them when the other four were attacked and he was left on the side still laughing.

Bell, Squalo and believe it or not Xanxus himself were trying to stab, beat, or strangle one of the offending Guardians with little success.

Tsuna moved to stand near Yuki and the boys. Lambo stood with the kids as more of a protector than being counted as one and he knew this as well. The Lighting Guardian was older and had the second best defense attacks to Gokudera's SYSTEM C.A.I.

"This is going to be a long day."

Lambo commented to Tsuna. The Tenth Vongola shrugged.

"At least it gives us something to watch for now."

The four kids nodded as the rest of the Varia and Ryohei joined in on the all-out fist fight that had broken out. Tsuna sighed and was just grateful no one had pulled any box weapons out. He would have had to step in if they did.

And then Reborn would really throw a fit over the Mansion being damaged and paying for repairs. Tsuna was almost tempted to join the fight on that thought alone. But just as he had reminded himself fighting each other did nothing Hibari pulled out Rolls.

Of course it was one of his men he had to control. Tsuna thought sarcastically as he stepped in to break up the fight.

_Okay so if you want me to keep adding chapters I demand reviews! I'm kidding I just really like reviews so please send some my way hope you liked the come back for this one and let me know if there are any holes in the story you want me to work on. I'm just winging this without any real plan so let me know if you get confused or lost. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
